Es doloroso
by Day-Onix
Summary: Fic TezuxFuji, como dice el titulo, la vida de Syuusuke es difícil, solo hay una salida?
1. No poder borrar los recuerdos

_Hola, bien, hace un tiempo quería escribir esto...o mejor dicho hacer algo de este estilo, si eres sensible...no lo leas xD. Es muy pero muy probable que también haya Lemon. Es un fic yaoi.._

_POT no me pertenece, tampoco hago esto con fines lucrativos ni mucho menos._

_Tal vez la historia se les haga algo confusa por eso doy un pequeño glosario...(¿?)_

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.))))))))): muestra escenas de su pasado no tan pasado._

"_Flash Back": probablemente saben qué significa, pero quiero aclarar el porqué de separar el flash back con el otro signo, bien, lo hago ya que el "Flash Back" vendría a ser mejor narrado y de una escena que tiene que ver con lo familiar._

_Una última cosa, por ahora Syuusuke lo narra como un pasado, pero si es que les gusta este fic, y quieren que lo continúe, más adelante lo narrará de manera "actual", no con escenas como estas...y descubrirán dónde y como narra todo esto._

_**Es doloroso...**_

_Los cambios...es difícil no tenerles miedo, pues es algo por lo que no se sabe que esperar, cómo llegará a terminar, si será bueno o malo, si cambiará todo o solo una parte...cómo lo tomaran... y cómo lo tomaras tu mismo._

_A algunos les produce excitación, encontrarse de frente con algo distinto, algo nuevo, algo que uno no conoce. Salir de lo monótono para vivir algo diferente. Pero ese no soy yo, o almenos no ahora._

_Porque a veces...los cambios llegan a producir fobia, ya sea un cambio no muy rotundo o sí._

_Ese día...un día que había pasado de uno normal, a uno muy especial para mi, fue el día en que decidí cambiar todo...mi personalidad, mi forma de pensar, de actuar...uno nuevo._

_Y es que fue una decisión propia, esto no involucraba a nadie, mas que a mi mismo, y así era mas difícil...pues así solo podía culparme a mí, por ser un error y convertirme en uno todavía peor._

_O almenos eso me decía mi propio ser, mi corazón, mi alma...que no era yo, sino alguien falso, intentando sacar a flote un pedazo de ser que a penas si habitaba en sí mismo_

_para lograr purgarse por todo lo ocurrido en su "vida"._

_No siempre es bueno dejar que los pensamientos y opiniones de "los demás" manejen y creen el camino por el cual seguirá tu vida. Eso ya lo aprendí._

_Porque no todos pensamos igual, y lo único que nos une a todos es el lazo de la humanidad...nuestros egoístas instintos de humanos._

_Es tarde, tarde para todo._

_Mis sufrimientos tienen un límite...y esa línea se está acercando lentamente a mi._

_Poco a poco me convierto más en lo que sería mi destino, un muñeco desgastado, que solo le queda algo más por presenciar y ser parte, porque es lo único malo que no he llegado a sentir, y será lo último que sienta. Porque a pesar de ser un muñeco...yo sí puedo sentir, aunque poco a poco ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo en mi._

_(((((((((.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_-Vamos Syuusuke, no puedes quedarte en tu casa un sábado!.-_

_-De veras Eiji, no te preocupes por mi, diviértete con Oishi y los demás.-_

_-Bien...y qué le digo a Tezuka?.-_

_-...a Tezuka?...-_

_-Ya sabes, me habías dicho que el quería hablar contigo esta noche, camino a sus casas.-_

_-...Ya no importa.-_

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Y así comenzaba todo..._

_Mis ganas de introducirme en la oscuridad que mi habitación me daba por lo que viví unas semanas atrás, eso que solo yo y mi familia sabía...eso que ni siquiera la gente que me rodeaba cotidianamente en el colegio y hasta prácticas conocía..._

"Flash Back" 

_-No seas tonto! A caso irte te hará un bien?.- Ya comenzaba a desesperarme._

_-Hermano...ya soy grande para decidir que hacer de mi vida...- Me decía mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre una de las vía por ahora intransitables del tren._

_-Dime, porqué lo haces?.- Le pregunté siguiéndolo por el costado derecho de afuera de las vías._

_-...-_

_-No dejaré que te vallas...- Le dije sosteniéndole el brazo que estaba del lado en el que yo me encontraba._

_-No hay vuelta atrás hermano.-_

_-Yuuta, dame una buena razón!.-_

_-E-es...alg-guien...-_

_-Estás enamorado?.- Dije con incredulidad._

_Asintió con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso y los ojos mirando a un punto incierto de la vía en la que estaba parado._

_-Yuuta...-_

_Debía estar muy enamorado como para escaparse de casa con aquella persona, fue el primer pensamiento que se cruzó por mi mente._

_-H-hermano...y-yo...volveré.-_

_-Aun no entiendo porqué tomas esta decisión tan drástica.- Dije evitando sus palabras, mirando la mochila "muy equipada" que cargaba en ambos hombros._

_-...-_

_Las vías comenzaron a temblar, seguido de un ruido característico de un tren acercándose._

_-No le digas a nuestros padres, bueno?.-_

_-...Estás seguro de esto?.-_

_-Vamos!- bufó- no me iré del país! Solo me mudaré con...esa persona.-_

_-Y quien es la suertuda?.- El ruido del tren se acercaba más y más, al escucharlo tan cerca, lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé hacia mi, para subirnos a la plataforma._

_-...-_

_-Bien- reí débilmente- supongo que un poco de independencia no te vendrá mal...- Miré con ternura al ver que mi hermanito menor estaba creciendo poco a poco, esto de mudarse con su amante era algo precipitado, pero después me encargaría de eso._

_-Nee-chan!.-Gritó intentando demostrar enfado, ya arriba de la plataforma._

_Al hacer esto, movió de arriba a abajo ambos brazos. Logrando así que el llavero que llevaba por su mochila (el cual era del club de tenis al que hiba) cayera a las vías._

_-No, el tren ya está llegando...- Le dije al ver como se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo para intentar alcanzar el llavero._

_-Hermano, mira, no cayó a las vías, está atorado en este alambre.- Dijo señalando a un alambre que sobresalía del lado descubierto de la plataforma, el cual sostenía el llavero por su anillo._

_-Yuuta! Luego consigues otro! Sal de ahí!.- Miré hacia un costado, ya se podía ver el tren llegando y haciendo señales de luces._

_-Ya casi...- Susurró agachando más su cabeza y cuerpo para llegar al dichoso llavero._

_-Yuuta!.- Corrí hacia el._

_-Ya, Lo cons---_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxxXx_

"Fin Flash Back" 

_Pero no podía cambiar completamente de un día para otro, los recuerdos no los podía borrar a voluntad, se irían con el tiempo, y el tiempo se me estaba acabando, no por falta de este, sino por falta de paciencia._

_Pero a pesar de saber que yo no cambiaría del todo, las esperanzas me sobraban._

_Grave error._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.)))))))))_

_-Syuusuke...-_

_-Oh, Tezuka, qué sucede?.- Dije volteándome y dedicándole una sonrisa._

_-...-_

_Lo miré intentando mostrarme atento...aunque sabía lo que diría._

_**-**Si?.-_

_-Por qué no fuiste...?- Dijo secamente, con su presencia estoica mirándome fría y intensamente._

_-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer.-_

_-Teníamos que hablar, lo recuerdas?.-_

_Asentí._

_-Dímelo ahora.- Le dije dejando la faceta de siempre, mirándolo fijo_

_-No es el momento apropiado.-_

_-Estamos en receso por casi una hora...-_

_-...Ven.- Tomó de mi brazo izquierdo y me jaló hasta el salón de música, el cual se encontraría vacío por semanas ya que los estudiantes de ese salón habían ido a un torneo que tenía que ver con la música, claro está._

_-Bien, dime.- Me senté sobre una mesa, cerca de la puerta._

_-Estás raro, tu sonrisa es más forzada que de costumbre.- Me reprochó colocándose enfrente mío, con los brazos cruzados._

_-Es por eso?.- Dije burlonamente, acompañado de una risa._

_-Deberías tomarte las cosas mas serias, Syuusuke.-_

_-Lo digo enserio.- Abrí ambos ojos, no mucho, solo entrecerrados, desafiándolo con la mirada._

_-Algo te sucede, y no me quieres decir.-_

_-Será por algo.-_

_-Y ese algo es porque...-_

_-Porque no es importante.- Me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a la puerta._

_Sentí como su fuerte agarre sujetaba mi brazo para así darme vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que suelte un leve jadeo, y acorralarme contra la puerta._

_-No me lo ocultes.- Dijo clavando sus ojos fríos en mi._

_-Tezuka, qu--!- Hiba a reprocharle algo, pero la mitad de la oración se ahogó en mi boca, cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos en un furioso beso, que se prolongó y profundizó, por parte de ambos, a varios minutos._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_La habilidad de ocultar las cosas era un don en mi, por no decir maldición._

_Otra de las cosas que deseaba cambiar...aunque supuestamente ese era mi nuevo "yo", pero era aun más basura que antes...y es que así lo sentía._

_Lo bueno que podía sacar de todo aquello, era que nadie conocía mi anterior "yo", todos los que en esos momentos me rodeaban me conocían con mi nueva forma de ser._

_Pero no podía seguir así, me estaba convenciendo a mi mismo de toda esa farsa..._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)))))))))_

_-Eiji?.-_

_-Nyaa, Syuusuke!.- Gritaba mientras corría hacia mi, para terminar abrazándome, rompiendo en llanto._

_-Qué sucede?.- Le interrogué acariciando sus rojizos cabellos en modo de consuelo._

_-Oishi...el- sollozo- el se enojó conmigo, ya no –sollozo- me quiere como antes...-_

_-Y porqué?.-_

_-Por-sollozo- porque les grité a unas chicas que lo molestaban...-_

_-Sólo se molestó, Eiji, no te preocupes...solo discúlpate y verás.- _

_-Lo dices enserio?.- Su voz se notó más tranquila._

_Asentí._

_-Gracias!.- Emprendió una corrida desde donde había venido, dejándome solo._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Así es como llegué a la conclusión de que el solo venía a mi para pedirme consejos, luego se iva, con a penas un "gracias!" que ni siquiera era verdadero. Así era, la persona a la que creía "mejor amigo" no lo era, por lo tanto no tenía a nadie a quien contar sobre mis problemas, solo tenía a alguien a la cual podía escuchar sus problemas._

_Solo lo tenía a él, Tezuka...que notaba detrás de mi falsa sonrisa, lo que me sucedía, el era único._

_Pero no podía seguir con el, lo lastimaría...y odiaría el tener que hacer eso...aunque ya lo hacía ocultándole lo de Yuuta..._

_Continuará..._

_Kitana: holaa, ojalá que les interese este fic...me tardé un tiempo en hacerlo -.-...bueno, espero manden reviews, para así enterarme de si les gustó, si no, si quieren la continuación, etc. , los esperaré!. Y gracias por leer esto._


	2. Ahogarse y tocar fondo

_**Es doloroso...**_

"Ahogarse y Tocar fondo"

Ya había intentado sacar lo negro que rodeaba mi vida, pero lo único que logre fue empeorarlo todo.

_Ahora debía alejar a todos los que me rodeaban, pues solo era un estorbo en sus caminos._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_-Las prácticas terminaron, los titulares pueden irse, los demás –los señala- recojan las mallas.-_

_-Si!.-_

_Luego de escuchar las últimas palabras del día que Tezuka nos dio a todos, me dirigí a los vestidores, acompañado de Oishi, quien solo se ocupaba de asentir a todas las propuestas de Eiji, y él, quien las proponía._

_-Syuusuke, vendrás con nosotros?.-Me preguntó-invitó Kawamura, ya en los vestidores._

_-...-_

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Solo les dediqué una sonrisa, nada más que una "demostración de afecto" que me ayudaba a camuflar todo, por no decir esconder todo._

_Luego salí del lugar, con la mirada de todos fija en mi, esperando alguna respuesta- que jamás llegaría- para entender, almenos un porción, de todo lo que yo guardaba para mi._

_Yo mismo me estaba ahogando, y eso era lo más ilógico, que yo solo "entendiera" el porqué me comportaba y sentía así, ninguno de los ahí presentes me conocía, nadie jamás llegaría a ser más que un conocido en mi vida, nadie podría predecirme._

_Pero en el fondo, aunque ninguno pudiera darse cuenta, yo solo era alguien más, lo sabían inconscientemente. _

_Cada vez me ahogaba más, cada minuto el aire me faltaba aun más...y lo sabía bien, no me quedaba nada por mejorar en mi, y no culpo a nadie por el simple hecho de no poder hacerlo o, conociendo a nuestros instintos, hubiera sido así._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Ahora me encontraba caminando acompañado de Tezuka y el silencio, hacia un destino al cual jamás quería volver por miedo a chocar contra la realidad de mi destino, la verdad de mi vida._

_-Y bien?.-Preguntó deteniendo la caminata sincronizada que ambos llevábamos._

-Tezuka yo...estoy bien.- Ya lo había repetido varias veces desde el día en que me "notó raro", pero el seguía insistiendo y eso no significaba que no me agradara, después de todo el hecho de que se preocupara por mi era muy satisfactorio.

Me hacia sentir bien.

-Syuusuke.-

Lo miré a los ojos, el tono de su voz había cambiado con la última palabra.

Su mirada tenia un brillo extraño, parecido al que radiaba cuando en los partidos alguien le anotaba un punto y sin duda esa mirada daba escalofríos hasta al mismo Kami.

-Es...- Bajé la vista intentando perderme en las uniones de las baldosas para no pensar en que necesitaba hablar con alguien...y que ese alguien estaba frente a mi.

-Debo irme.-

No volví a subir la mirada buscando la suya, solo me di vuelta y terminé solo el poco trayecto que nos quedaba recorrer juntos hacia mi casa.

Escapando nuevamente.

La casa estaba desolada y a oscuras, al parecer nadie había ido desde ese día en la mañana, cuando partí hacia el colegio...así era mejor, me sentiría aun más culpable al verles.

"Flash Back"

-Que descanses.-

-Igualmente.-

Me levanté y me alejé del lugar, escuchando el silencio insoportable residir en la casa, persiguiéndonos y haciendo este infierno menos habitable.

Cerré los ojos y dejé descansar mi cabeza, ya dentro de mi cuarto, en el suelo.

Quería morir.

Me arrastré hasta la cama, me concentré en dormir, lográndolo a medias.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, unos ruidos no me dejaban dormir, un ruido no muy manifiesto, pero si molesto.

El reloj a un lado de la cama marcaban las dos y veinte.

Centré más el ruido, hasta que la curiosidad fue más fuerte e hizo que me acercara a la puerta.

El ruido de sus sollozos la delataban, mi hermana.

Abrí la puerta viendo la escena que jamás quise ver...ella llorando de amargura y tristeza por mi culpa.

A partir de ahí no volví a dormir, desvelándome escuchándola llorar desde mi cama

"Fin Flash Back"

Dejé a un lado parte de mi uniforme y mochila, subí las escaleras, aun en penumbras.

Cerré los ojos mientras subía uno a uno los escalones, sintiendo el aroma que tanto me recordaba su ausencia.

Necesitaba estar solo, no quería seguir evitando a todos a pesar de no encontrar otra solución.

Abrí los ojos en el momento de pisar el último escalón que daba lugar al pasillo y tres habitaciones, la mía, el baño y...

Me acerqué a la última habitación.

-Yuuta...-

Pensé mientras prendía la luz y miraba con detenimiento el lugar en donde mi hermanito pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-Luego de volver de ese condenado club, claro está.- Terminé la oración, mitad pensamiento, mitad reprochamiento a mi mismo por dejar que el pisara ese "lugar".

Su cama estaba ordenada, sus cosas en su lugar...se podía notar su falta muy bien.

Recorrí con la palma de mi mano derecha la pared lateral y cerré los ojos mientras lo hacía.

No podía concentrarme en pensar en él cuando estaba en casa, solo me venían a la mente imágenes de el...de lo más reciente.

Mi mano se detuvo, algo impidió que yo siguiera el recorrido de la pared con mi mano, al abrir los ojos noté como en frente mío se encontraba el placard, seguido de la mesa de luz, y por último la cama.

Me senté en el lugar en el que él dormía, era blanda y al recostar mi cabeza en la almohada sentía aun más ese aroma...el aroma que yo lo definía como el suyo, único y en esos momento deprimente..

Miré al frente, aun recostado. En la mesa de luz se encontraba una foto, la lámpara que siempre que el se encontraba enfermo y se dormía, yo apagaba, y un cajón en la parte de abajo a medio abrir.

Estiré mi brazo derecho, tomé la foto y la acerqué a mi. Era él y los integrantes de St. Rudolph.

En el centro se encontraba el tal Mizuki, al lado Yuuta y los demás integrantes un poco más alejados.

Me incorporé de la cama y abrí el cajón, muchas cosas llenaban este. Una muñequera azul, gel, una nota doblada por la mitad, otra nota doblada por la mitad, y tres notas dobladas en varias partes.

Tomé una.

"Yuuta, te digo que no sucederá nada, si estás interesado (yo sé que si) ven al club antes de la hora de entrada, una hora antes estaría bien.

Nos vemos allá."

Fruncí el seño, quien mandaría una nota sin siquiera poner su nombre, probablemente Yuuta estaba acostumbrado a recibir varias notas de esa persona...y tal vez las demás también sean de aquella persona.

Pensé mientras abría la siguiente carta, poniendo la anterior ya leída sobre la cama.

"Sabía que vendrías...me divertí mucho, sabes, espero volvamos a hacerlo pronto.

Para la próxima solo ven tres horas antes, mientras más mejor."

Quien sería, esperaba que mi mente pervertida no estuviera dando en el blanco con la respuesta sobre lo que habrán llegado a hacer.

"Yuuta, quisiera hablar contigo...sé que aun no estás seguro, pero ten confianza en decírmelo.

Deseo mucho esto, sería hermoso tenerte conmigo todos los día de mi vida...vivir contigo me encantaría. Además, ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, no?. Yuuta, no quiero un "no" por respuesta si ese "no" te lo "sugirió" tu hermano, el no sabe de esto, y quizá sea bueno que no lo sepa, o tratará de hacernos la vida imposible, junto con tu familia.

Si esto es un si, ven.

Espero tu respuesta mañana (si vienes es un si, deacuerdo?).

Mizuki."

-Él...- Esa nota lo decía todo, él, Mizuki, fue quien lo incitó a irse...por su culpa le sucedió eso, fue su culpa.

Encerré con fuerza la carta entre mis manos, arrugándola a más no poder.

Las lagrimas salían a mares de mis ojos y mis dientes trataban de traspasarse entre ellos de la impotencia.

La sonrisa que ya se me había hecho costumbre llevar, se borró.

Solté la carta y bajé rápido las escaleras. Miré a ambos lados, no sabía bien que hacer ...la memoria jugaba contra mi mostrándome a Yuuta y esa carta escrita con tinta plateada con la firma del culpable de todo este derrumbe.

Pero mi indecisión duró escasos segundos, corrí hacia la salida y abrí la puerta.

No llegué a dar dos pasos a fuera que sentí algo impidiéndome irme, fuera quien fuera no era el momento, lo mataría...mataría a ese inútil de Mizuki...lo haría a golpes.

-Déjame pasar!.- Grité a todo pulmón forcejeando, sin ver a esa persona pues no me importaba, además mi mirada estaba bloqueada y sólo veía la cara de ese tipo.

-Lo mataré!.- Grité soltando más lágrimas, apretando el brazo firme que me sostenía e impedía el crimen que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Cálmate, Syuusuke!.- Era Tezuka, sin duda era el, pero eso no importaba..mataría a ese condenado, lo mataría a golpes.

Yo solo seguía forcejeando y derramando lagrimas mientras que el me miraba como si estuviera en frente suyo un loco, y así era.

-Demonios! E-el...Lo mataré a golpes!.-

Lo empujé hacia un lado, cayo al suelo, pero no solo sino que me llevó al cemento junto a el. Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras gritaba y forcejeaba por levantarme y salir corriendo hacia quien sabe donde se encontrara ese inútil.

Sus órdenes esta vez no dieron resultado, me encontraba muy herido por dentro, y sólo moriría en paz si veía el cuerpo de ese infeliz desangrado en el piso.

-Qué sucede contigo, Syuusuke!.-

-Por su culpa...por él es que Yuuta está luchando por su vida en el hospital! Es su culpa!.- Grité fuertemente a los cuatro vientos.

Los forcejeos pararon, los ojos de Tezuka demostraban mucha impresión y confusión.

Aproveché el momento para levantarme y entré a la casa hacia la cocina, tomé el cuchillo más afilado que había, solo pensaba en una cosa, "lo mataré.", y lo decía enserio, no me importaba lo que podría llegar a pasarme después, ya no me quedaba nada.

-Para!.- Escuché detrás de mí, su voz demostraba desesperación por lo que haría.

No había tiempo para discutir con él, solo me imaginaba en mi mente el cuerpo de Mizuki empapado de sangre en el suelo, era lo único.

Corrí hacia la puerta, pero su agarré sostuvo con fuerza mi muñeca, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, no me quedaba nada. Había tocado fondo.

-Syuusuke...- Se agachó frente a mi y sostuvo mis hombros con sus manos.

Él estaba sintiendo pena por mi, y eso me hacia sentir muy miserable.

-Estoy bien...-

-Deja de mentirte...y deja de mentirme...-

Lo miré, no sabía que decir, era cierto...le estaba mintiendo, lo engañaba.

Me abrasé a el buscando protección, la cual recibí al momento.

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

No estaba en mis planes, jamás pensé que necesitaría ayuda, solo creí que podía yo solo.

Gran error, otra vez.

Pero a pesar de recibirlo, me hacía sentir todavía más miserable.

No quería que el viera lo que soy, no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos luego de ese comportamiento mío.

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

-Te cortaste tu mismo.- Me dijo sosteniendo mi brazo izquierdo.

No quería que siguiera allí viéndome, viendo que en verdad no era todo sonrisas malignas, y que era alguien falso.

Pero esa es la realidad, y no siempre existen adornos para decorarla.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Kitana: Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews!. Me tardé, pero creo que valió la pena (?)...eso pienso yo almenos xD.

Bueno, quería comentarles que esto es un proyecto- que al parecer no les cayó tan mal- que venía pensando hace un tiempo.

Digo que se trata de un proyecto porque en si, no tiene muchos capítulos, pero probablemente además de que se prolongue más de lo esperado, se irá desarrollando mejor con cada capítulo, por ende sería necesario que me mandaran un review para enterarme de si les gusta o no la idea, si es así lo seguiré continuando.

Los capítulos y la historia ya la tengo hecho por así decirlo (la verdad no se ustedes pero yo voy escribiendo mientras las ideas se me ocurren -.-...no creo sea la única xD), así que solo faltaría sus opiniones, buenas o malas no importan, son bienvenidas.

Valsed: Grave error -.-...soy un desastre con el japonés xD, y cada día me olvido más de las pocas palabras que sé xDDD.

Menos mal que me lo aclaraste.

Gracias por mandar reviews, y no sólo lo digo por este fic, muchas gracias.

Akatsuki Kou: Bueno, me alegra que hagas tu presencia en este fic xDD, enserio.

Hmm...sobre mis fics...soy muy nueva, pero si lo dices es porque voy por buen camino, te doy las gracias por todo.

Lo de Yuuta sé que no lo aclaré bien...solo espera jojojo.

Gracias.

Marriot-chan: entre nos. Si no me hubieran aclarado que lo no entendieron, no hubiera cambiado gran parte de este fic, el cual ahora si quedó bien (y es por eso que me tardé en postear este capítulo)...no hay mal que por bien no venga xDD.

Gracias por mandarme un review, muchas gracias.

NaomiIwakura: es...hermoso ver como lo cela...de eso no hay duda , comparto eso con vos xDD.

Bueno, espero sea como dices y esté yendo por buen camino T.T.

Y sobre el tema del tren, Yuuta, etc. Acá tampoco lo aclaré muy bien, pero almenos saben que no murió (aun).

Gracias por este review, y también por apoyarme.

Akishi: Con tal de que sepas que Syuusuke es y siempre le pertenecerá a Tezuka...ámalo tranquila xDD.

Qué bueno que te guste mi fic, pensé que sería algo no muy bueno, por no decir fracaso.

Gracias.

Y espero este capitulo te guste como para mandarme otro review jojo.

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Hmm...realista quizá, a mi parecer Eiji es muy dejado ¬¬, me molestan esas personas que no se preocupan mucho por los demás, pero esa es la forma que los que escribimos (a mi parecer) les damos...a varios personajes les marcamos todavía más la forma de ser...y no digo que esté mal, solo que el hecho de que sea así en los fics hace que él no me cierre por completo ¬¬...y no llegué a nada xDD, me alegra que te guste .

Gracias.

Star Bright: Gracias, y he aquí el segundo capítulo ( era imposible que faltaran estas clases de respuestas a los reviews xDD), no eres la única a la que le agrada esta pareja jojo.

Gracias por este review.

Chizu: y si, no lo continué muy pronto pero lo hice xD, y sigue con esos gustos hacia las parejas de POT que cada día somos más ò.O.

Gracias por mandarme este review.

Rockergirl-sk: Hmm...no sé si truco, esa sí lo es, pero en este exclusivo caso xD, es para saber que les parece la idea.

Igualmente no lo tomo tanto como un truco, simplemente un intercambio de "yo lo posteo si tu mandas un review" jojo.

Bueno, supongo que leíste este capitulo y que me mandaras un review, verdad? XDDD jojojo. Qué bueno que te gusto.

Gracias.

ly: Gracias , espero tú también leas este y me mandes un review O.o...

Esperaré los reviews de todos muajaja.( -.-).


	3. capitulo 3

_**---Desde ya, les aviso que habrá lemon.-----**_

_**Es doloroso...**_

"_No saber si se está tocando el cielo con las manos o el frío suelo."_

Esa faceta desconocida para él era lo único que no había visto en mi, pues nuestra relación fue tan clara como una de las caras del cristal, sabíamos todo sobre el otro, y él conocía desde mi primera y solitaria experiencia sexual, hasta mi árbol genealógico completo.

Y jamás necesitamos demostrar nuestro cariño con un "te amo" o agarrándonos de las manos, tampoco necesitábamos saber que nuestra relación era una verdadera relación, el jamás me pidió ser suyo y mucho menos yo. Solo nos dejábamos llevar.

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

-Syuusuke, espera.-

Decía "calmadamente" sentado en la silla, con sus ojos clavados en mi, esperando algo que yo no podía comprender.

Mientras yo me encontraba sentado sobre el, con las piernas en los lados, desabrochando esa "condenada" camisa y descendiendo y ascendiendo con las caderas sobre el, provocándolo.

Sus manos llegaron a mis caderas, intentado "detener" apoyándolas, ese movimiento que lograba una excitación más profunda en él.

Minutos después la ropa que cubría su torso había desaparecido de mi panorama, y sólo se pasaba por mi mente lamer y marcar cada rincón de su piel desnuda.

-Syuusuke, no está bien que sigamos.-

Me provocaba gracia, ambos sabíamos que era lo que queríamos, además sus "acotaciones" no me pararían...y era obvio que a el tampoco, cedería tarde o temprano.

-Eso es lo que quieres?.-Jugaría con el...sabía que con su excitación no esperaría más tiempo.

Me incorporé y le di la espalda, a punto de irme hasta que su agarre me detuvo, cerré los ojos y reí por dentro.

-No es lo que quiero.-Dijo secamente, sentándome sobre el, en la misma postura de antes.

Pronto me encontraba sincronizado junto a el, descendiendo y ascendiendo, esta vez, algo más que solo provocando.

Sus manos apoyadas en ambos lados de las caderas, me ayudaban a mascar el ritmo justo, en el cual ambos enloquecíamos.

Mis cabellos mojados en sudor bajaban y subían mientras yo susurraba al oído de Tezuka su nombre una y otra vez, acompañados de gemidos sensuales, que ayudaban a subir e intensificar el ritmo.

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

Cualquiera pensaría que sólo se trataba de un noviazgo de niños, pero ellos no sabían nada.

Y sé, a pesar de mis cortos años de vida, que nunca amaré a alguien como a el, ni lo tuve, ni lo tendré. Porque puedo jurar que el siente lo mismo que yo, y que no se trata de algo más.

Y ni siquiera verlo con otro cambiaría mi parecer, porque conozco hasta su forma de pensar. Y sé hasta lo próximo que hará, porque a pesar de decir el 1 porciento de lo que piensa, el otro 99 yo lo conozco bien.

Jamás dudaré de su amor y jamás dejaré de amarlo.

Admito que no fue amor a primera vista, no creo en eso, pero era algo de él que me atraía y hacia que yo quisiera estar constantemente alado suyo.

Por eso quería alejarlo de mi, porque le hacía daño al no contarle cosas y al mentirle sobre mi estado.

Y Lamentablemente la palabra "estoy bien" perdió rotundamente su significado cuando grité a los cuatro vientos la realidad.

"Destino 3-- Yo 0"

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-))))))))

De alguna forma, sinceramente desconocida para mi, luego de que el ambiente se calmara, terminamos de una forma poco esperada...y tal vez nuestras acciones- mis acciones- se debían a la desesperación por tener a alguien cerca.

-Me amas?.-

Una pregunta algo osada, pero no para ese momento. El problema verdadero de esa pregunta era que jamás se lo había preguntado porque conocía la respuesta, pero estaba desesperado...necesitaba, a parte de sentirlo en mi, alguna una demostración de cariño. Algo insólito, no solo para mi, sino también para Tezuka...o almenos eso creía yo.

No respondió, solo se dedicó a su trabajo de ese momento, el trabajo al cual ambos llegamos a hacer luego de que él se enterara de mi situación, luego de que yo, con su "ayuda", soltara ese cuchillo...para después sentirme miserable con su afecto y pena hacia mi.

Su respuesta llegó de una forma poco esperada. La última embestida, una que hizo que soltara el orgasmo más marcado en toda mi vida sexual.

Intenté sujetarme de las sábanas, pero he ahí que no estaban, y así, recordé que nos encontrábamos en el suelo de la sala de estar.

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

Verlo sobre mí, moviéndose rítmicamente acompañado de un no tan sonoro ,pero excitante, sonido, cubierto por sudor, intercambiando fluidos conmigo, llevándome a otro mundo...

Otra de sus facetas que tanto me gustaban.

Agradecía por haberlo encontrado, por amarlo...por ver cada una de sus facetas dedicadas exclusivamente para mí.

Pero una parte de mi conciencia me decía que lo dejara ir, que el no se merecía tenerme a mí, que merecía algo mejor en vez de aguantar todos los problemas dramáticos que acompañaban mi destino. Y tal vez esa parte de mi estaría en lo correcto.

Un compresión enormemente molesta invadía mi pecho cuando pensaba que el me amaba y que yo lo tenía para mi.

No sabía que pensar, no lo sabía.

((((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

Abrí los ojos, recordando lo sucedido..."media hora atrás", me dije luego de mirar el reloj de pared, enfrente mío.

Volteé, esperando encontrarlo dormido...pero no estaba.

Solo me encontraba yo, desnudo, recostado sobre el futón de la sala.

Unos ruidos en la cocina me sacaron de mis pensamientos, miré hacia los alrededores y agarré una toalla que se encontraba no tan lejos de donde yo estaba la envolví por mis caderas y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Tezuka?-

-Ten.- Dijo extendiendo su brazo y entregándome una taza de café.

-...Café?.- Pregunté incrédulo, mirando el líquido que llenaba la taza color beige.

-Querrás guardar energías...- Respondió volteando y dirigiéndose a la cafetera.

-Olvídalo.- Dije "adivinando" sus intenciones.

-No quieres ir a ver a Yuuta?.- Preguntó igualándome en incredulidad.

Dejé la taza sobre el desayunador, para poder concentrarme mejor, intentando buscar una buena excusa para no ir, para no verlo..no estaba listo, aun.

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

Sólo veía su espalda, él agachado extendiendo su brazo y medio cuerpo tratando de llegar a las vías.

Si en las noches lograba dormir, escuchaba el sonido del tren acercándose.

Tenía miedo...no quería verlo por última ves en un hospital para luego terminar viendo su tumba junto a otras en un extenso parque verde.

Temía escuchar su voz quejándose del dolor ocasionado por mi poca responsabilidad de hermano mayor.

Odiaría ver la mirada de todos mis parientes fija en mí, marcándome como "culpable"

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

-Llegamos.- Dijo con su mirada estoica fija en el lugar.

Di un paso al frente, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Y bien?.- Dije y volteé, sorpresa fue la mía al ver como él se encontraba de espaldas, abriendo su mano y subiéndola a una altura considerable, en modo de saludo.

-Nos vemos.-

Seguí mi camino, era de esperarse.

-Si, te amo.- Dijo Tezuka para sí mismo, sabiendo que esa respuesta, que había llegado tarde tarde, no sería escuchada por su receptor.

(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))

Por más que él fuera alguien especial para mi y yo para el, jamás se metería en lo familiar, respetaba mucho esas cosas, eso era algo que lo caracterizaba bien.

"Flash Back"

Los blancos pasillos estaban aromados con un olor delicioso.

Las puertas, una alado de la otra, tenían sus números correspondientes.

-304...305...306...308...-

Me detuve, volví a mirar el trozo de papel el cual marcaba el lugar en donde Yuuta descansaba. Trescientos ocho.

Tomé aire parado frente a la puerta. Entré.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver su cuerpo tendido en una camilla, lleno de aparatos complejos que emitían ruidos no tan agradables, a mi parecer.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca entreabierta, o almenos eso podía divisar sobre la maquinaria que rodeaba su rostro.

Sus respiración era pausada y parecía estar en paz.

Un vendaje cubría todo su cuerpo, algunos sectores estaban cubiertos con manchas rojas.

Su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por un yeso.

-Yuuta.-

"Fin Flash Back"

No lloraría...no lo haría por él, porque sé que estaría triste.

Tampoco lo haría por ese sujeto, Mizuki, porque no dejaría que por su culpa Yuuta tuviera que verme así, suficiente hacía con mostrarme a él en ese estado.

"Flash Back"

Me arrodillé , apoyando mis codos sobre la camilla. No podía esperar el momento en llevarlo a casa, de verlo sano y feliz...

-Lamento dejarte intentar hacer esa locura.- Susurré mirándolo con ternura y culpa a la vez.

Acaricié su cabeza, cubierta de gruesos vendajes. No podía sentir su cálida piel rozando la yema de mis dedos, pero almenos lo tenía enfrente mío, vivo.

Unos ruidos me alteraron, miré a un lado viendo como una figura abría la puerta y entraba.

-Bien, pase por aquí.- Dijo una enfermera, quien luego de entrar se hizo a un lado, dando paso a alguien más.

-Gracias, señorita.- Respondió una voz algo sensual, ya entrando.

La luz de la habitación alumbró el rostro del sujeto y mis ojos se abrieron al tiempo que me incorporaba del suelo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Kitana: bien, con este capitulo no me tardé tanto, supongo.

Espero sus reviews muy gustosa y agradecida por los anteriores.

Prometo responderlos después con más tiempo ya que si me pongo a responderlos, no quiero solo poner un "gracias, nos vemos" no hay nada peor que eso y quiero dedicarle tiempo (aunque tal vez a ustedes no les importe mucho xD) porque siento que es otra de mis maneras para agradecerles los ya enviados, de verdad me disculpo y espero los próximos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Es doloroso...**

**--Llegar a una conclusión y salida--**

Mi agarre arrinconaba su cuello contra la pared, tratando de dejarlo sin aire. Uno de mis puños llegaba a su rostro desesperadamente esperando mostrarle a mis ojos sangre, su sangre esparcida por esa blanca pared del hospital.

Una de sus manos rasguñaba y apretaba mi brazo, dueño del agarre que lo asfixiaba.

Pero él no logró mucho contra mí, se notaba que sólo funcionaba oralmente. "Perro que ladra no muerde".

_Era todo lo que recordaba de él, luego de ser golpeado por alguna de las enfermeras que trataban de detenerme, pegándome por detrás, en la cabeza con quien sabe qué cosa._

"_Por qué haces esto, por qué nos haces esto!", eran las palabras de mi hermana, quien avergonzada de mi, lloraba desconsoladamente viéndome tirado en el suelo, luego de ser golpeado fuertemente en la cien, cuando una de las enfermeras la llamaron para "hacerse cargo de mí"._

_Y yo nuevamente les brindaba un espectáculo a todos._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-))))))))_

_Y ahora mi cuarto, un lugar de resguardo, desde pequeño era así._

_Aunque jamás pude protegerme de mi mismo._

_-"Preguntan porqué lo hice, que tiene de malo, trato de almenos vengarme...proteger de alguna manera a mi hermano menor..."- Pensaba sentado en mi cama mirando el vacío._

Pero aunque tratara de engañarme a mi mismo, no había manera de que yo saliera "ganando" haciendo lo que hice.

"Destino: 4—Yo: O" 

-"_Supongo que para estos momentos me es imposible ganar almenos un punto".-_

_Me dije mientras "anotaba" los puntos que mi destino me llevaba de ventaja._

_Mi brazo estaba marcado, esas marcas simbolizaban no sólo eso, sino también las cosas que me marcaron a mí en toda mi vida. Lo sorprendente era que todas llegaron muy rápido, una tras otra._

_-"O es que jamás las había marcado hasta ahora?"-_

_Pero eso no me importaba demasiado, en esos momentos._

_Solté el compás con su punta afilada y ,ahora manchada, que sostenía con una de mis manos._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Y qué hacer cuando sabes que no te puedes alejar de ti mismo, no importa cuanto lo desees o quieras, cómo puedes contener tus ganas de matar o odiar a alguien a parte de a ti, como haces para encontrar esas respuestas..._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_-Quiero morir..-_

_Si, eso es lo que realmente quiero?_

_-Si...morir, morir...dejar de existir...-_

_Una lágrima cayó sobre el compás manchado de sangre, la gota salada se disolvió en este._

_Mientras salía un suspiro de mi boca. _

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Pero a pesar de "quererlo", no podía...no sólo por pensar en que dejaría a todos los que en verdad amo, sino también por saber que yo mismo dejaría de existir...algo de amor hacia mí me quedaba, aun._

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Recordé entonces cada una de las cosas que hice y dije hasta ese momento, y me daba cuenta de que era una basura... y que era irónico que no quisiese que me tuvieran lástima si yo mismo me la tenía._

_No entendía cómo podía seguir vivo._

_Comencé luego a pensar en como sería si todas estas cosas se resolvieran en un solo día, cómo sería entonces mi vida luego...y me daba cuenta de que aun así inconscientemente me seguiría sintiendo así como ahora, porque son imposibles de olvidar._

_-No tiene solución...-_

"Flash Back" 

_-Pero qué tiene que ver su compañero del club al que va con todo esto!.- Me preguntaba mi hermana. Estaba llorando enfrente mío y apenas podía emitir las palabras que crudamente salían de su boca._

_Y ninguna palabra salía de la mía más que una._

_-Lo siento.-_

_-No lo entiendes acaso?.- Estaba decepcionada de mi, se notaba._

_-Lo siento...-_

"Fin Flash Back" 

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_-Lo siento...- Me dijo luego de oír lo contado._

_-Es lo mismo que le dije a mi hermana.- Dije para luego sonreír irónicamente, una sonrisa mezclada también con tristeza._

_-Crees que eres "el incomprendido", pero te equivocas.- Me dijo secamente mirando al frente._

_-Así lo crees?.-_

_Asintió disimulando a los demás titulares, que practicaban en la cancha, que él les estaba prestando atención._

_-Y Yuuta?.-_

_Miré al suelo con angustia._

"Flash Back" 

_Sus ojos se abrieron y su primer panorama fui yo golpeando a la persona a quien más amaba._

_No tenía fuerzas suficientes ni siquiera para hablar, solo podía observar como todo se desenvolvía en sus narices, sin poder hacer nada._

_Pero a pesar de eso, sus ojos no podían contener el llanto que llegaría después..._

_-Espera aquí, ahora vuelve por ti.- Me dijo una enfermera que acompañaba a mi hermana, quien seguía llorando sin poder contenerse, y la llevaba lejos de la habitación._

_Volteé y me dirigí hacia Yuuta._

_Al acercarme lo suficiente vi que sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, y lágrimas delgadas caían de estos._

_Me asusté._

_-Yuuta...- Dije por lo bajo mientras mis pies, temblando, daban pasos toscos hasta donde el._

_Él se volteó, sabiendo que yo me acercaba a el._

_De pronto yo me encontraba alado de la camilla, y el aun me miraba con los ojos inundados de sangre._

_Estaba a punto de decir lo primero que saliese de mi boca, cuando vi como él tomaba aire para decir..._

_-Te odio...!- _

_Sentí una puñalada en medio del corazón y alma, donde sea que estuviese esta última._

_Pero lo peor aun era que lo decía enserio, fue una oración muy sincera de parte de el, y eso dolía demasiado como para soportarlo._

_Retrocedí algunos pasos y desaparecí del lugar con los ojos desorbitados y boca entreabierta._

"Fin Flash Back" 

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_-Sabes que no lo dice enserio.-_

_Dijo volteando a verme, pero era fácil ver que lo decía por pena._

_O es que estoy tan traumado" que ni siquiera noto la diferencia entre lo "verdadero" y lo "del momento"?._

_Lo miré unos segundos antes de que mi impaciencia saliera a flote, esperando quien sabe que, e hiciera que me marchara a paso rápido del lugar._

_No me comprendía, estaba esperando algo que no llegaba nunca, lo peor es que no sabia que esperar._

_-Una respuesta.- Una salida._

_Al momento de salir del establecimiento escuché su vos llamándome al mismo tiempo que sus pasos se hacían mas rápidos y se escuchaban mejor._

_-Espera...- Me tomó del brazo, y yo esperaba que eso hiciera...necesitaba que alguien me contuviera y se preocupara por mi..._

_-QUÉ?.- Y mi boca actuaba separado de todo el resto de mi ser, haciendo entender a él algo que no era así._

_-Estas frustrado, deberías calmarte un poco.-_

_-Eso no importa.- Dije al tiempo que miraba su mano agarrando mi brazo firmemente. Me recordara al momento en el que mi mano sujetaba el cuello de aquel infeliz ese día, una sonrisa escapó de mis labios._

_-Para ya.- _

_-De qué?.-_

_-De convencerte de algo sin sentido.- Dijo soltándome._

_-No entiendo, así como nadie a mi.-_

_Entonces su expresión de agotamiento me llamó la atención, pues no todos los días era tan "expresivo" como para demostrar algo de "debilidad" ante los demás._

_-Si te canso, vete.- Dije secamente._

_Pero las palabras, a pesar de "pelear verbalmente" tanto con el, me eran en vano._

_Me tomó entonces con una de sus manos y me atrajo hacia el, uniendo nuestros labios de manera tosca y furiosa. Mientras su mano restante sacudía mis cabellos, alborotándolos más._

_-TU para ya...- Dije separándome de el y haciendo énfasis a la primera palabra de la oración._

_-Olvidalo...almenos por un momento, olvida todo.- Dijo acercándose "sospechosamente" a mi._

_-Suenas como en una novela...- Dije evitándolo, mirando hacia otro lugar._

_Pero también eso era imposible ante el, en realidad lo era todo, porque no había manera de ganarle._

_Tomó mis caderas y me unió a el como a un chicle, mordiendo su labio inferior casi imperceptible a los ojos._

_Deseaba reírme en su cara al ver cómo su excitación se encontraba tan marcada sin hacer prácticamente nada en él._

_-Quieres volver?.- Me preguntó rozando mi oído con sus labios lentamente._

_-Eso me temo.-_

_-Olvídalo.-_

_-A todo?.-_

_-No, olvida que te dejaré ir.-_

_-Tezuka...- Dije evitando sus ojos en los mios._

_Fue instantáneo, cuando volví la mirada ya lo tenía besándome el cuello, con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado, sus ojos entreabiertos mirando la nada, y su boca haciendo su trabajo dedicadamente, mientras sus manos me tomaban, quizá pensando en que me escaparía..._

_Una risa contagiosa quiso salir, pero no...no me descuidaría otra vez._

_-Tezuka...detente.- _

_Pero el seguía._

_-Basta...no lo entiendes acaso!.- Grité._

_Y me di cuenta luego que esas palabras no me pertenecían..._

"_No lo entiendes acaso?.- Estaba decepcionada de mi, se notaba._

_-Lo siento...-"_

_Me tapé la boca mientras soltaba un jadeo._

_-Hhmm?.- Levantó la vista para verme, yo estaba pálido, porque no podía dejar de ver la imagen de mi hermana llorándome, estaba grabado en mi cabeza._

_Fue ese momento cuando escuchamos a alguien gritando nuestros nombres mientras se acercaba corriendo. Ambos volteamos._

_-Sucede algo?.- Dijo ya enfrente nuestro, mirándonos preocupado._

_-No, nada.- Dijo Tezuka caminando hacia Oishi, quien aun permanecía parado, estático._

_-Ahora vamos.- Le dijo seriamente, para luego ver como Oishi se alejaba._

_-Syusuke...-_

_(((((((((-.-.-.-.-.-)))))))))_

_Estaba cayendo, yo mismo estaba lanzándome al vacío, rebotando del duro suelo una y otra vez._

_Pero ya me llegaría, pronto mi momento vendría a buscarme._

_/o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o/_

_-Sigo pensando lo mismo sobre todo esto.-_

_Una sonrisa escapó de los labios del de ojos azules._

_-Dime, qué es lo que piensas, Tezuka?.- Indagó apoyando su rostro en su palma desnuda.- Dime...si soy el único que cree que esto no tiene sentido.-_

_-No lo tiene.- Dijo el de lentes mirándolo. Con esa expresión._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.o.o.o-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Por que me cuentas todo esto?.-_

_-Porque quería que lo supieras…el como pienso yo sobre todo esto…-_

_-Es suficiente.-_

_-Dime Tezuka…es…tu primera vez?.-_

_-Mi primera vez?. A que te refieres?.-_

_-…es tu primera vez… soñando con muertos?.-_

_CONTINUARA…._

_Kitana: Bien, admito que no solo es corto sino que tarde demasiado, pido disculpas! Mi computadora se rompió, y perdí todos los archivos, incluyendo el que tenia la mitad de este fic escrito…por suerte mi computadora volvió e hice este fic en mitad de la noche, jaja._

_Desde ya agradezco los reviews y tengan en cuenta que el aproximo capitulo lo haré en una semana. Si, lo prometo…en 7 dias el proximo y quiza ultimo capitulo._

_Chizu: jaja, me gusta ver que te entusiasma xD, me pasa lo mismo…es mas esperar es terrible…-.-. Gracias por leer esto, y mas aun, por escribirme._

_Puroppu: lamentablemente, me demore T.T._

_Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado jajaja, me pone contenta se le ensancha la sonrisa te parece, cosa que siempre trato de mejorar es la trama, no hacerla tan obvia y seguida…al parecer voy mejorando!...gracias, gracias por mandarme tu opinión, y perdon, perdon por la demora!._

_Nos vemos en dz._

_Temari-Shikamaru: me alegraa…jojojo, por suerte no soy la unica tremendamente demente por esta pareja._

_Gracias por tu review!._

_Marrito-chan: Hola!. xDDD…como andas, te gusto?.O.o_

_Sumiko hoihoi: jaja, que pena me da…tarde demasiado!. Espero este tambien haya valido la pena, y si no mis sinceras disculpas, gracias por tu review!._

_Rockergirl-sk: que bueno o.O..mas te vale jaja._

_Y si…lo del intercambio es algo logico xD…o no? o.o_

_De todas maneras terminaste mandandome un review,jojo._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Luria: Hmm…largo…me cuesta demasiado, pero trato…jeje, te agradezco por este review, prometo tratar de hacerlo mas largo! Jaja._

_Y si, el caso es que Syuusuke sufra, a mi manera._

_Por sierto, se nota que cada vez Syuusuke esta mas loco?...si…va a ser algo asi como Hamblet xDD…jajaja.! la estupidez llego a mi cerebro, disculpa._

_ly: si…eso quiero creer – y pensar que soy yo la que escribe esto xD- sigue leyendo amiga mia (¿?)…y ya veremos, jojo._

_Gracias por este review…arigato! (tenia que hacerlo )._

_Umi Minamino: Me gusta la expresión "re padre"…agreguese que no la uso porque no se encuentra en el dialecto de mi region -.-…bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado! Que bueno…gracias, y mas gracias…_

_Sumiko hoihoi: tierno?...valla…jajaja!...yo me entiendo -.-…bien! Espero este te haya gustado tambien._

_Gracias._

_Rockergirl-sk: en realidad esa parte de no decircelo se me ocurrio de la nada…jaja, igualmente dudo que nunca se lo haya dicho…que cosas, no?._

_Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te haya gustado, a ver que pasa con este._

_Puroppu: lo mejor de escribir es matarlos de suspenso, no? jajajaja…gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo, eso me hace muy feliz._

_Orchidangel: naaah,la inspiracion sale de la pura nada, jaja._

_Bueno, aquí se entiende quien entro…ñacañca..xD, gracias por tu review!._

_Valsed: Problemas…esa poalabra me suena raro o.o…Bueno eeh xD, ahí ta…disfruta e lemon..jojo sonrisa de satisfacción :D esa carita lo dice todo.,_

_Gracias por tu review!_

_ly: lemon, bueno?...pense que estaba orinada por un hipopótamo en cuanto al lemon! (perdon por la expresión). Jajaja que bueno…y si, adivinaste..hiciste trampa? O.o_

_Bueno, hablando del fic, aunque en todo este tiempo hable de el -.-, la ultima parte quiza no la entendieron, bien…esperen un poco…no quiero arruinar esta partecita diciendolo, no tendria gracia xD._

_Gracias por sus reviws y espero los proximos!._


	5. Chapter 5

_Es doloroso…_

_Rebotar del precipicio una y otra vez_

_Abriste los ojos fuertemente acompañando un grito ronco que tapaste con tu mano casi al instante, te reincorporaste, sentado en la cama, con la respiración cortada y muy agitada. Pensaste varios minutos todo lo que viviste en tu "sueño" y pediste a Kami internamente que no fuera realidad. Dudaste tanto de todo lo que te ocurría que hasta miraste a tu alrededor y te pellizcaste el brazo mas de dos veces, por si se trataba de una ilusión._

_-Dios, no.- (N/A: aunque nombre a Kami, creí que en esta oración quedaría mejor entendido el "dios, no". Ya me voooy…)_

_Te quedaste mirando tu cuarto como si en verdad lo hicieras, pero solo pensabas detenidamente la confusión que aquel sueño te había traído._

_Corriste las mantas hacia un lado, destapándote._

_Pusiste los pies en el suelo de madera. _

_Sentiste como tus ojos rodaban y tu cuerpo se mecía, estabas a punto de caer de espaldas a la cama pero tu mano intercepto la caída._

_Estabas mareado._

_-"Solo un sueño…solo un sueño…".- Imploraste en tu mente mientras encajabas tus pies en las pantuflas y te dirigías al armario, para buscar un abrigo._

_No llegaste al lugar cuando volteaste y miraste el reloj, alado de tu cama._

_-"4.35…?"- Te asustaste por la estupidez que estabas a punto de hacer._

_Te sentaste a orillas de la cama y volviste a mirar el reloj, exclamaste un sonido de "Que demonios hago!" y te levantaste otra vez tomando tus lentes, apoyados sobre una franela encima de la mesa de luz._

_Decidido, te pusiste una campera encima del pijama negro, ya con las pantuflas puestas, y saliste con suma cautela y silencio casi inaudible de tu cuarto._

_-No podré dormir, que mas da.- Susurraste para ti mismo._

_Bajaste las escaleras, apenas apoyando tus pies en estas._

_Llegaste a la sala y antes de salir miraste la casa, estaba en penumbras, y apenas se escuchaba el sonido de las manijas del reloj de pared resonando cada un condenado segundo._

_Eso te ponía más ansioso por algo que desconocías._

_Abriste la puerta._

_Viste por primera vez el cielo de ese día, todo estaba oscuro aun._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la base de tu espalda hasta los hombros._

_Caminaste menos de dos pasos, y una pregunta choco en tu mente._

_-"A donde voy!".-_

_Decidiste simplemente seguir, adonde sea que el tu mente vacilante te llevara._

_Hasta que recordaste que a pocas cuadras se encontraba un parque deshabitado, el cual era el mejor lugar para ti en los momentos de reflexionar o pensar sobre temas relevantes._

_Caminaste menos de una cuadra y tu corazón palpito mas rápido, sentías ansias de correr hasta llegar, aunque no lo hiciste. _

_Te sentías algo tonto…después de todo, a quien se le ocurre caminar por un parque en estados deplorables a las 4.30 de la mañana!. _

_-"Solo a mi…"- _

_Recordaste tu sueño, como si hubieras leído todo lo que el sentía en aquellos momentos, aunque por lo visto en el sueño el te lo contaba._

_Estabas demasiado confundido._

_Frunciste el ceño, irritado._

_Estabas sudando con cada paso que dabas, y sentías el cabello mojado._

_Respirabas bocanadas de aire, y veías tu propio aliento por el frío que hacia pero no sentías. Y es que la frente te quemaba de la fiebre que poseías._

_Caminaste un poco más, y llegaste._

_Miraste a tus alrededores, y no viste nada._

_Suspiraste resignado sin saber porque, y te dirigiste a un árbol en el centro del parque._

_Estaba seco y muchas ramas lo llenaban y daban el aire "misterioso" al lugar._

_Te apoyaste en el, con las manos en los bolsillos._

_El dia cada vez se aclaraba mas, hasta llegar un punto en el que el cielo y la neblina lograron un degrade de grises algo deprimentes._

_Subiste la manga de tu campera y pijama para ver la hora en tu muñeca, pero el reloj no estaba ahí._

_Pensaste que quizá ya habían despertado en tu casa, y que no te encontraron en tu habitación, por eso estabas a punto de irte._

_Pero un ruido de ramas quebrándose te llamaron la atención, volteaste, pero no viste nada._

_La curiosidad te supero, por eso te dirigiste hacia el lugar del cual provenía ese sonido._

_Aun así no encontraste nada. Te volviste._

_-No puedo…- Escuchaste, unas palabras que te helaron la sangre._

_Te quedaste en el lugar, no querías voltear, porque sabias de quien era ese hilo de voz envuelto en dolor._

_El corazón te palpito más fuerte que nunca, superaba a cualquier momento en el cual uno se halla nervioso._

_Estabas tan asustado y quebrado que hasta soltaste un jadeo casi imposible de escuchar._

_No querías hablar, solo correr._

_Tomaste fuerzas de quien sabe donde y volteaste, sin ganas de mirar lo que venia._

_Y allí estaba, agachado en el suelo, con las rodillas y manos en el suelo; cabizbajo._

_No podías hablar, solo te arrodillaste a su altura y lo miraste, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo._

_-No puedo hacerlo…-_

_Acariciaste sus cabellos y luego el poco rostro que dejaba ver, estaba frio, helado._

_Apartaste tu mano rápidamente, y te quedaste mirándolo._

_No podías entender nada._

_-Que sucede…?- Susurraste, con miedo._

_-No puedo, intento pero no puedo…-_

_-Q-que cosa?.- Dijiste bajando el rostro, haciendo señal de que querías verlo a los ojos._

_Notaste como respiro hondo, y luego levanto la vista._

_Su rostro tenía tajos y estaba manchado de sangre._

_Te horrorizaste._

_-No puedo morir...- Grito desesperado, para luego llorar._

_Abriste la boca, al igual que tus ojos._

_-No importa cuanto me lastime, o lo que haga…no quiere que muera...-_

_Seguía llorando y gritando cosas que no terminabas de entender._

_Reaccionas luego de mirar por un momento la nada, tomaste sus manos y viste que estaban sangrando, demasiada sangre viste en estas._

_-Que te sucedió?.- Gritaste completamente desesperado, mientras te incorporabas, junto con el._

_-No me permite morir…me quiere aquí, sufriendo.- _

_No encontrabas tiempo para escuchar los delirios que decía, solo tratabas de llevarlo a algún lugar…pero no sabias donde. Lo tomaste por los hombros._

_-Syuusuke…- Dijiste tratando estar calmado, respirando hondo y mirándolo una vez mas._

_Pero el se negaba a todo, seguía balbuceando y desbordándose en lagrimas inmanejables hasta para el._

_Y tu no podías dejar de maravillarte de forma negativa con el estado e imagen de Fuji Syuusuke. _

_La comisura de tu boca entreabierta lo decía casi todo._

_Pero a pesar de todo el acto que presenciabas, lo entendías._

_Eso te hace único, para el._

_-Dime, que has hecho…-_

_-Recuerdas el sueño, no es así?.- Pronuncio de manera sádica, levantando la vista, sin desvelar sus ojos tras aquellos mechones marrones y rojizos de cabello._

_Esa mezcla es la que tu logras comprender, mezcla de diferentes sentimientos que en realidad no deberían poseerlo al mismo tiempo, mezclas que otros llamarían locura, sin serlo realmente._

_O si?._

_No te interesaba_

_-Dime, todo eso fue real?...que fue….- _

_Asintió, desplomándose sobre ti. Mientras tu lo sujetabas, se escucho de sus labios la misma palabra que se le había hecho costumbre pronunciar._

_Miraste como un ángel derramado en sangre semi- dormía sobre tus brazos, con su sonrisa quebrada por tanto falsear, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre y dolor, cansados de mirar su difícil destino como a una escena natural._

_Tus ojos intensificaron la mirada, a tal punto que un brillo quebrado se asomaba rápidamente por tus pupilas dilatadas._

_Querías parar todo eso que ocurría._

_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Abrió los ojos, temeroso y dudoso por donde se encontraría._

_Y simplemente no pudo entender nada de sus alrededores._

_Solo una penumbra aprobaba solo un poco de la visión del cuarto._

_Estaba solo, de eso no tenia dudas.Pero había mas por que preocuparse._

_-"Solo es mejor."- Reafirmo en su mente._

_Estaba acostado sobre, por lo que veía, una camilla que rechinaba con el mas mínimo movimiento que hiciese._

_Siguió inspeccionando el lugar. Daba toda la impresión de ser un consultorio._

_Hizo un gesto de cinismo, preguntándose interiormente donde demonios se encontraba._

_Paso de mirar el lugar, a si mismo. Estaba vendado, al parecer alguien lo había atendido mientras el se encontraba inconsciente, todas las cortadas en su rostro estaban protegidas y cubiertas por un vendaje, mientras que las palmas de sus manos se sentían húmedas._

_Alguien entro desprovisto. Era una enfermera, la sentía conocida._

_Ella lo miro de forma indiferente y siguió hasta la mesa de luz, a un lado de la camilla._

_Fuji la siguió con la vista, esperando identificarla de su memoria subliminal bastante estropeada a aquella persona._

_-Ya…deja de mirarme, depravado.- Escupió la vulgar mujer enfrente suyo. Mientras depositaba una bandeja sobre la mesa de luz._

_Su gesto no pudo ser mas crudo y realista, acorde al momento desagradable que vivía._

_Pero prefirió callarse._

_Había jurado oír esa voz antes, y la reconoció luego de agitar un poco más sus recuerdos._

_Aquella enfermera que presencio el acto que hizo en el hospital con su hermano Yuuta y su novio Mizuki…esa, era ella._

_-Que hago aquí…- Dijo Syuusuke mirando los vendajes en su cuerpo._

_La mujer dejo la bandeja, con un vaso descartable en esta, y se incorporo, mirándolo, como vomitándole con la mirada._

_-Llegaste inconsciente y sangrando, veo que siempre te metes en estas cosas, no?.-_

_El luego de escucharla, comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido._

_Su partida y su vuelta, el parque, Tezuka…todo se hizo claro._

_-Como llegue aquí?.-_

_-…Un muchacho alto y de lentes te trajo, luego tu hermana llego y el se fue.- Fue lo que dijo, tendiéndole el vaso descartable, con una pastilla dentro._

_-Y mi hermana?.- Pregunto confundido._

_-Oh, dices luego de verte sangrando sobre esta camilla, horrorizada?.-Dijo sarcásticamente, apoyando su mano derecha sobre los pies de la camilla.- Ah…no…ella se fue, tenia que trabajar, sabes, dijo que volvía en unas horas, y que no te fueras.- Termino de decir, volviendo a gesticular esa desagradable cara y mirada, Fuji la ignoro._

_-"No quiero quedarme…"- Pensó, viendo como la mujer salía del lugar._

_Trato de moverse y sintió un insoportable dolor en la baso del estomago. Se sostuvo este con ambas manos, haciendo un gesto de dolor._

_Luego de tratar de ponerse de pie cargando con ese dolor, subió su camisa para ver esa herida que tanto le dolía, sin más, no vio nada._

_Estaba casi seguro de que allí había una herida grave, provocada por un cuchillo que atravesó varias capas de piel y quien sabe que mas, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban, no había nada._

_Sorprendido aun, tomo sus cosas y se las arreglo para salir del establecimiento sin que nadie lo notara._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Dime…porque yo!.- Dijo mientras un escaso rayo de luz, bastante intenso después de todo, iluminaba parte de su rostro._

_-No puedes marcharte hasta resolverlo…y combatir por ello.- Le dijo mirándolo seriamente._

_Pero el aun no podía entender, ni que debía hacer, ni por que._

_De repente el dolor en su estomago volvió a hacerse presente, y un dolor en su cabeza se intensificaba crecientemente desde hace varios minutos…u horas, no lo sabia bien._

_-Muchacho, esas heridas no se ven, pero si duelen, no?.- Dijo antes de lanzar una sonrisa ladeada e irse del lugar._

_Fuji se retorció un poco mas en el suelo del a penas conocido lugar, en donde aquel joven de aspecto misterioso y algo cínico lo había citado para esa "charla" que abarcaba aquellos temas con respecto a lo sucedido antes_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El ocaso estaba apenas naciendo en el horizonte y cielo, caminaba de forma apacible, disimulando sin saberlo._

_Miro una vez mas la gente pasar, sin discernir que hacer._

_-"Si voy…quien sabe que me espere…"- Reflexiono antes de tomar una decisión; definitivamente no era momento de ir otra vez a su casa, no sabia como reaccionarían tanto sus padres, como su hermana, como su a penas llegado del hospital hermano Yuuta._

_Cerró los ojos, con esperanza de que su hermano a penas curado pudiera perdonarlo por no ir a verlo, ni siquiera a su propio hogar, y apuro el paso para ir a su nuevo destino en esos momentos._

_Su única contención. _

_-Gomen…Yuuta.- Dijo en voz baja._

_Volvió a pensar, debía decírselo a Tezuka…todo, absolutamente todo. Porque no volvería a esconderle cosas detrás de su ya rota mascara._

_Aunque no sabia si entendería._

_Si entendería todas las cosas que pasaban, si entendería las palabras que aquel personaje le dijo, si entendería todo eso…el no lo sabia, era un misterio, a si como ahora su nuevo "futuro", que cambio su rumbo._

_O quizá simplemente recién en esos momentos conoció ese rumbo...eso tampoco sabia._

_CONTINUARA_

_Kitana: jaja,los dos ultmos renglones_

_me hacen sentir identificada xD, porque también habla del futuro de este fic, jaja._

_Agradezco sus reviews, mil gracias._

_Y bueno, claro esta que espero mas…para saber que les parece…porque al parecer seguiré con este fic un poco mas._

_Y si no entienden mucho, los entiendo, pero probablemente en el próximo capitulo todo se aclare bien…este a penas da una insinuación._

_Gracias por leer esto, y espero sus reviews._

_Gracias a Sumiko hoihoi, Rockergirl-sk y Marrito-chan por sus reviews, dudo que esto haya aclarado un poco mas sus dudas -.-U, pero almenos lo intento, jaja._

_Gracias._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Es doloroso…_**

_"**No poder caer para aterrizar en ese paraíso, la muerte."**_

_Extendió su brazo para alcanzar la taza que un aun dormido Tezuka le daba sentándose a orillas de su cama ahora usurpada por el, y acomodando mechones rebeldes que tapaban su vista algo estropeada sin sus lentes._

_Syuusuke tomo gustoso el calido recipiente entre sus manos, disfrutando mas el vapor caliente que el mismo té que se le ofrecía. Con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando cada curva que el humo hacia saliendo de su lugar, para desvanecerse en el aire, pensaba en como partir en cuanto a la conversación a penas comenzada antes, cuando llego a interrumpir la noche entre Tezuka y su almohada._

_No era el momento para pensar en las habilidades culinarias- al menos en el té - que Tezuka poseía. No había llegado hasta allí para eso._

_-Decías que mi hermana llamo…- Dijo luego de varios minutos de intenso silencio por parte de ambos chicos._

_-Si. Ella y toda tu familia esta preocupada por ti, Fuji.-_

_Fuji Syuusuke sonrió, aun sintiendo el vapor de la taza en sus manos._

_-Deberías…- _

_-No.- Interrumpió._

_Tezuka bajo la mirada, resignado. No sabia por donde partir, tantas cosas…y el no hablaba, esos eran momentos en los que Kunimitsu necesitaba oírlo hablar._

_-Como llegue al hospital?.- Pregunto Syuusuke cerrando lentamente los ojos, para luego abrirlos y enfocarlos en Tezuka._

_-Estabas muy lastimado…y sangrando.- Trato de reponer Tezuka, ante tal acto de "traición" cometido al llevarlo al hospital y llamado a su hermana._

_Pero en realidad Fuji podía entenderlo, después de todo estaba en muy malas condiciones…aunque quizá la parte de llamar a su familia no fue tan necesario...pensó._

_Mientras el seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos fugases, el de cabellos mas oscuros, y rebeldes, tomo el cartucho en donde su vista descansaba._

_-Trate de morir.- _

_Tezuka escucho esas palabras asqueado._

_-Hay algo…algo que me regresa…no quiere que valla a ese paraíso, al cual la mayoría llaman muerte. Me trae de vuelta. Una fuerza que no me permite seguir ahí me persigue.-_

_El de, ahora, lentes, se acomodo un poco mas a orillas del pie de la cama, oyendo todo lo que decía-balbuceaba Fuji._

_-Tengo que encontrarlo…saber la razón por la que no me permite irme…- Dijo moviendo las yemas de sus dedos, acariciando la tibia taza._

_-Que dices?. No puedo dejar que te quedes aquí, tu familia te busca y no puedo ocultarte.-_

_-Lo se.-_

_Silencio otra vez. Tezuka miro minuciosamente a Syuusuke mientras ese silencio seguía, estaba clavado en el mundo de sus pensamientos, y su mirada no era del todo "amistosa". Estaba con los vendajes aun, y no era para menos…después de todo eran cortes severos._

_-Por que te hiciste esto…- Dijo por lo bajo, sin embargo lo había escuchado. Fuji levanto la vista._

_-Yo…no. Mi cuerpo, conciencia, mente, corazón y alma me lo piden.-Hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada hacia uno de los posters que se encontraban en la pared lateral del cuarto de Tezuka.- Estuve ahí por pocos segundos, quizá instantes o hasta minutos…pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que era hermoso, purificaba todo de mi, me sentía liviano y sin cosas relevantes en que pensar…- Cerro los ojos, como recordando ese momento._

_-Fuji.-_

_-Necesito volver, todo en mi me dice que ya no sirvo aquí, entiendes?.- Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la vista de Kunimitsu ladeada, dirigida hacia el suelo a un lado._

_-Tu familia esta durmiendo?.- Pregunto cambiando de tema, podía notar la frustración en su amigo con la "charla" que se mantenía._

_-Si.-_

_Syuusuke, sin prestarle atención a la cortante respuesta de Tezuka, se agarro desesperadamente la boca del estomago. Volvía a dolerle. Pero era algo que debía soportar, si o si._

_Trato de no soltar el jadeo que le nacía en la garganta, no quería asustar a Tezuka con todo aquello._

_Sin embargo, el movimiento brusco al que fue sometido con tal punzada en su cuerpo, hizo notar al de lentes que algo le pasaba. _

_-Fuji.- Dijo mas en reproche al ver como se acostaba boca a bajo en su cama, dejando la taza en la mesilla a un lado._

_Tratando de esconder sus gestos de dolor, dejo caer su rostro en la almohada._

_-Estoy cansado.- Dijo con un hilo de voz, procurando no hacer notar su estado._

_-Ya vuelvo.- Dijo Kunimitsu, saliendo cautelosamente de la habitación sin prestarle mucha atención._

_Syuusuke dejo salir un suspiro, tratando de respirar hondo, para calmar un poco el dolor que sentía._

_Se incorporo. Era peor si se acostaba en esa posición en la cama._

_Miro a un lado y vio la taza de té echando aun un poco de humo. La tomo con la mano derecha._

_Noto que todavía estaba llena, no había probado ni un poco del té que Kunimitsu le había preparado. Y pensar que decía lo bueno que era haciéndolo, y ni siquiera tomo un trago._

_Acaricio un poco el recipiente, y al cabo de unos segundos lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa._

_-Pero no tomare un té frío.- Dijo en son de burla hacia si mismo. _

_La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, para dejar ver a una pila de mantas, a la vista muy abrigadoras, y unas manos por los laterales sosteniéndolas bien en alto para no tocar el suelo._

_-No creo que haga falta tantas…- Dijo el que sorbía un poco mas de té y miraba incrédulo la cantidad de mantas que Tezuka apoyaba sobre un extremo de la cama._

_-Fue mi madre…- Dijo Kunimitsu. Con una gota en la nuca, sudando en frío._

_-La despertamos?.- Interroga algo apenado y alarmado mientras se incorpora, a un lado de su "compañero de cuarto" en esos momentos._

_-Supongo.-_

_Luego una a una fue sacándolas de la pila y acomodándolas sobre la cama._

_-Prefieres…?.- Pregunto luego de acomodar todas las mantas._

_-No. Prefiero vernos a ambos durmiendo en una cama que en el suelo.- Dijo entre dientes el otro._

_-Menos mal, no pensaba desacomodar todo esto.- Acoto de forma sarcástica y fastidiosa, sentándose en la cama._

_Y otra vez el dolor._

_No pudo decir mas nada, el dolor volvió a invadirlo._

_Punzadas imposibles de soportar sin al menos largar un grito. Cayo al suelo arrodillado._

_-Fuji!.- Pronuncio levantándose como por inercia de la cama a su encuentro._

_-Estoy bien.- Dijo al sentir las manos de Tezuka en sus hombros, ayudándolo a levantarse y sentarse en la cama._

_-Que tienes?...alguna herida?.-_

_Miro el lugar en donde Syuusuke se empeñaba en agarrar con ambas manos y con cuidado retiro sus manos y camisa, para ver que no había rastro alguno de heridas, ni cortadas profundas, ni moretones. Nada._

_Paso su mano derecha con delicadeza por aquel sector para cerciorarse que ese fuera el lugar correcto del que provenía el dolor._

_-Duele?.-_

_-Ya no tanto.- Dijo el de ojos azules, respirando profundamente para calmarse y despejar su mente del dolor._

_-No veo nada.- Dijo el de lentes pasando la mano, sin ver siquiera una marca roja._

_-Deja, ya estoy mejor.- El mas joven tomo entre sus manos la de Kunimitsu, para luego ponerse la camisa que el mismo le había prestado al llegar mojado a su casa, por la tormenta que se desataba afuera._

_Tezuka dejo sus lentes descansar en el mismo lugar del cual los había recogido, y se incorporo nuevamente en la cama, mientras seguía con la vista a Syuusuke, quien se dirigía hacia el escritorio donde había dejado su ropa, ahora seca, mientras el otro le prestaba alguna suya que le quedase._

_-Que buscas?.- Pregunto tratando de mostrar poca importancia al asunto._

_Fuji volteo, con algo en las manos, y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama cubierta-llena- de mantas mandadas por la madre de su koi._

_-Quiero darte algo.- Dijo el ojiazul frente a la mirada curiosa, pero escondida, de Tezuka._

_-Toma.- Fuji extendió sus brazos, abriendo ambas manos y mostrándole lo que guardaban. Tezuka, ahora sentado en la cama, curioso, tomo eso que parecía…_

_-Una gema.- Termino la oración en voz alta, algo aturdido por tal "regalo" que se le daba._

_El menor se hecho a reír, ante el gesto del mayor, quien miraba y inspeccionaba atónito la piedrecilla de colores púrpuras, índigos y grises._

_-El tercer ojo.- Dice Syuusuke a penas recuperado de tanto reír. Su cuerpo aun le dolía un poco, y no podía darse el gusto de reír a carcajadas libremente._

_-Tercer ojo?.-_

_-Si.-_

_Tezuka sigue mirando y dándole vueltas a la "gema" en sus manos, aun confundido._

_-Explícate.- Dice mirándolo algo frustrado , después de todo se estaba burlando de el, no?._

_-He cruzado la puerta que conduce al mundo de los espíritus, el paraíso luego de la muerte, y la he vuelto a cruzar.-Hace una pausa, viendo la "gema" aun en manos de Tezuka, mas serio.-. No nací y tampoco he muerto…o he muerto y he nacido, luego de nacer…como prefieras.-_

_La cara de Tezuka luego de la "explicación" que lo dejo mas confundido, fue un buen empuje para que Syuusuke pudiera volver a reír como antes._

_-Entonces esto es…?- Volvió la mirada a la piedra, ignorando las risas de Syuusuke._

_-Es un Chakra, el sexto chakra.-_

_-He oído de eso…pero no puede ser…-_

_-Si si has muerto y nacido luego de nacer, quedando en el mismo estado en el cual has muerto, y no como habías nacido desde un principio.- Concluye como si estuviera explicando la tabla del dos._

_-De quien es?.-_

_-Mío.-_

_-Pero…esto esta en tu cuerpo…o tendría!.- Dijo exasperado._

_-Por ende…no estoy vivo, ni tampoco muerto.-_

_-Pero puedo sentirte aquí, y puedo tocarte…-_

_-Lo se, y ni yo puedo entenderlo del todo. Solo se que no importa cuanto daño me haga, o cuanta sangre se escurra de mi, no puedo morir.- Dice desviando la mirada, algo angustiado.- Quédate con el, solo no lo pierdas por nada en el mundo. En realidad no puedo tener mi propia chakra en mis manos allá, pero al tocarla justo cuando esa fuerza me jala aquí de nuevo, el tercer ojo toma forma física.- Mira a Tezuka, quien aun observa el chakra en sus manos y lo palpaba.- Dicho por aquel maldito sádico, si lo pierdes te traerá mala suerte.- Ríe, acomodándose en la cama._

_- Esta muy opaco…- Dice, viéndolo ahora a Fuji._

_-Era así mi vida.-_

_El mayor deja aquella gema en la mesa, junto a la taza de té y sus lentes y se recuesta en la cama, a un lado de Syuusuke quien lo mira de reojo._

_-Mañana será mejor que vallas a ver a tu familia.- _

_-Lo haré.-_

_-Aun te duele?.- Pregunta Tezuka, volteando para quedar cara a cara con Syuusuke._

_Niega con la cabeza y mira con cariño su misma figura a través de los ojos miel del mayor. _

_-Gracias.- Susurra haciendo chocar su aliento en los labios del otro, al estar tan cerca de Tezuka._

_-Ya, no es nada.- _

_Poco a poco acerca su mano izquierda a las caderas de Fuji, y con la otra aparta los mechones que caen en su rostro, acariciándolos mientras los saca._

_Y termina por besarlo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al principio, al salir de la residencia, sintió un escalofrió bastante pronunciado, que le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo._

_Le había dicho a Tezuka que podía enfrentar a su propia familia solo, he hizo que se quedara. Pero no dio dos pasos, que sintió la necesidad de tener su cuerpo alado suyo, para contenerlo._

_Y así lo hizo. Ahora, ambos se dirigían a su casa._

_Syuusuke no le permitió al de lentes llamar a su familia antes de llegar, prefería ir y encontrarlos sorprendidos, para que no llegaran a preparar el sermón. Tal vez así serian menos severos._

_Al llegar, ambos sacaron las manos de los bolsillos que los protegía del crudo y frío viento de ese día._

_Y uno de ellos, Tezuka, toco el timbre de la casa que para Syuusuke fue un eco interminable dentro de su embrollada cabeza._

_Pasaron cinco segundos, contados por el ansioso- no exactamente por alegría- del menor, cuando la puerta se abrió._

_Valla…jamás supo que fuera tan difícil enfrentar a gente que convivía contigo la mayor parte de tu vida, a quienes conocías mejor que nadie. Pero lo era, y quizás ver el otro lado de la muerte, era mas aliviador y acogedor que el ver el otro lado de la puerta de su propia casa._

_CONTINUARA…_

_Kitana: Jojojo, al fin lo dejo en una parte "interesante"…nunca podia sincronizarlo bien -.-…bueno, espero sus reviews…gracias por los anteriores y lamento la demora._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Es doloroso…**_

"_Que no crean lo que sus ojos no alcanzan a ver…"_

_Comenzó a escribir. Siempre que algo lo traía nervioso empezaba a escribirle cartas a una persona._

_Tomo lo primero que le llegara a la mano. Un lápiz. _

_Por desgracia, no terminaba una palabra que la punta del desdichado lápiz se partía emitiendo un "crack" que se volvía eco en su mente._

_-No…por que a mi?…- Susurro para si, bastante frustrado por tantos nervios corriendo por sus venas, y el crack que aumentaba la velocidad del recorrido._

_Hasta que termino de romper el lápiz aventándolo contra el suelo._

_Su mente era como agua turbia; como niebla en una calle a oscuras; como su misma vida._

_El regreso de su Aniki lo tenia muy, muy mal. _

_A tal punto de llorar por no tener la fuerza necesaria para romperle el rostro con su puño, y porque no, pared._

_A tal punto de llorar por no tener, tampoco, la fuerza necesaria para abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo necesitaba, extrañaba, y quería._

_Como por milagro de dios, Syuusuke había llegado cuando solo el se encontraba en la casa, gran milagro fue aquel…_

_Sintió el timbre diferente al momento de sonar. Y no era para menos._

_Su primera reacción fue mirarlo y musitar un "Tu…" que llego a Syuusuke como un "No eres bienvenido."_

_Y la ultima reacción que se le hubiese cruzado por la mente al menor de los Fuji seria abrazarlo…o hasta hablar._

_Y luego de algunos momentos de miradas de sorpresa, Syuusuke miro al suelo, rendido. Sabía que al llegar todo seria sermones y preguntas, pero pensó que al menos seria recibido a su propia casa. Después de todo, el vivía allí, después de todo…era su familia…_

_-Yuuta…yo…- Dijo cortadamente, sintiéndose mas solo que nunca._

_Hasta que recibió un fuerte abrazo en muestra de cariño por su hermano menor, su hermanito._

_Y su corazón volvió a bombear._

_Devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa y lagrimas naciendo en sus ojos._

_Pero no dejaba de sentirse solo._

_-.-.-_

_Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía así._

_Era la conversación que toda su familia, menos el, mantenían con su Aniki en esos momentos._

_-Auch.-_

_Volteo a escuchar un grito desde su habitación, que provenía de abajo, la sala, pero al hacerlo tan bruscamente, para su estado, hizo que el brazo enyesado le palpitara de dolor._

_Sus nervios le podían mas que el._

_Aun no comprendía por que no podía estar presente allá abajo._

_Su familia se volvía algo paranoica cuando se trataban temas que tenían incluido el nombre de su hermano mayor luego de su corta pero desesperante "partida"._

_La había pasado muy mal cuando de regreso del hospital, y en medio tiempo de recuperación, llego y no vio a Syuusuke._

_Se le hacia raro la falta de sobre protección de su parte._

_Pero aun así, le costaba trabajo admitirlo luego del hecho que había ocurrido entre Mizuki y el…fue una experiencia, aparte de nueva, aterradora. Pero era su hermano._

_-Hola…como… estas?…- Repetía mientras escribía sobre el papel después de encontrar algo decente con que escribir._

_Por "x" razón, la ausencia de su hermano le hizo darse cuenta cuanto lo amaba._

_Y ahora solo quería vivir una vida normal, junto con su familia y hermano…era lo que mas necesitaba como remedio._

_Lo único provechoso que podía sacar a eso, era la libertad de poder llevar a su novio a su hogar sin que nadie saliera lastimado._

_Y, claro, disfrutarlo al máximo._

_Pero eso le traía un sabor amargo._

_-Nos… hablamos… luego…- Termino de escribir. Su destinatario: Mizuki._

_Recorrió luego con su vista la habitación. No soportaba mas tanto encierro_

_Abrió la puerta decidido y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo con su estado las escaleras._

_Sus ojos se conmovieron._

_Aunque no sabia que sucedía, ni el porque de todo ese ambiente, ver esa escena quito la inocencia que tanto lo confortaba y de alguna forma, protegía de toda la situación que llevaba ocurriendo hace semanas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Entonces, te quedaras?.- Pregunta inocente._

_El mayor asiente con su sonrisa habitual y se acerca hasta llegar lo más cerca posible del rostro del otro, lo acaricia lentamente._

_Sus ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo fijo, lo hacían sentir extraño._

_-No preguntes nada, bien?.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_  
"-Lo sabré tarde o temprano, Aniki…-"_

_-Syuusuke, este es tu salón.-_

_-Oh…si, gracias.-_

_La puerta se abrió, dejando ver caras nuevas, pero ya conocidas, probablemente._

_No quería recordarlas, aunque no tuviera motivo para olvidarlas más que por el dolor._

_La profesora de turno no dijo nada mas que un "Siéntate Fuji" para el recién llegado._

_Mientras que la mayoría de los alumnos ahí presentes lo miraban ciertamente sorprendidos._

_Pero uno en particular, se lo quedo viendo con ansiedad de poder estar y hablar con el._

_Syuusuke sin embargo, solo se empeño en sentarse en el lugar indicado por su profesora._

_Su madre le había sugerido quedarse y no concurrir a clases todavía, pero Fuji insistió, poniendo como mejor excusa sus estudios._

_Después de todo, la escuela era casi el lugar indicado para alejarse unas horas de su casa._

_De repente el timbre sonó, dándole a entender que la hora terminaba, y el descanso llegaba para todos._

_Al salir se topo con Eiji, quien parecía esperarlo recostado por la pared, y con los brazos cruzados._

_Al verlo, el castaño cambio de rumbo hacia otra dirección._

_-Syuusuke…te estuve llamando todos estos días…- Escucho antes de dar otro paso en dirección contraria._

_La voz del pelirrojo a sus espaldas ahora sonaba distante._

_Lo extraño era, que si bien el ojiazul actuó indiferente al momento de pisar el lugar, no había motivo como para hablarle en ese tono tan…opuesto a lo que era el…_

_-No estuve en mi casa.- _

_Y así, siguió su camino por otro lado, sin voltearse a verlo, y sin sonreír._

_Recorrió los pasillos, mientras la gente lo esquivaba, buscando al de lentes con la mirada._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Se acomodo un poco más bajo el árbol en el que trataba de descansar._

_No había podido encontrar a Tezuka, pero estaba tranquilo, seguramente el lo buscaba ahora._

_Un dolor del lado izquierdo, justo en sus costillas, lo hizo gemir bajo._

_Tomo la zona con ambas manos, como si así fuera a pasarle..._

_Fue despejando la mente de todo, contando también al dolor._

_El sol asentaba muy bien, y le traía recuerdos de la primera vez que piso esas canchas de tenis. _

_Sonrió, olvidándose y acostumbrándose al dolor en su cuerpo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Poco a poco el viento fue volviéndose frío y levemente denso._

_Cada vez el clima se ponía peor. Hasta el punto de caer finas gotas de agua._

_El castaño abrió los ojos, una gota cayo en su entrecejo. Comenzó a parpadear un poco confundido._

_-Me quede dormido.- Susurro limpiando con sus dedos la gota en su piel._

_-Fuji.- Escucho un poco a lo lejos, sus ojos se dirigieron a la persona, Tezuka, quien hacia señales indicándole que fuera hacia el._

_-Que hacías?.- Pregunto mirándolo, mientras este se acercaba a paso rápido hacia el._

_-Me quede dormido…- Syuusuke se acerco mas a Tezuka, lo tomo del brazo derecho y volteo su muñeca, mientras el de lentes miraba toda la acción con sorpresa, el castaño miro el reloj en este.-…Una hora y media, mas o menos._

_-Faltaste a un clase.- Comento, reprochándolo por su falta de interés y responsabilidad ante sus estudios._

_-Has hablado con Eiji?.- Pregunto mientras caminaban hacia techo._

_-Por que preguntas?.-_

_-Lo escuche comentando que estas diferente.-_

_Fuji cerró los ojos con una sonrisa satisfactoria. _

_Le gustaba cuando la gente comentaba sobre el, malo o no, los rumores que se formaban a partir de ahí, le causaban gracia._

_-Y que piensas sobre eso?.- Interrogo al mayor divertido, pero con un tono serio._

_El viento golpeo mas fuerte, trayendo consigo más y mas lluvia que mojaba todo a su paso, pasando los minutos._

_-Entremos.-_

_-Si.-_

_Pronto las horas de clases terminarían, y aunque no sabia si eso era favorable para el o no, no dejaba de mirar el reloj clavado en una de las paredes de su salón._

_Las prácticas de ese día se habían cancelado, pues la lluvia opto por burlarse de aquellos que ansiaban tener sus raquetas en mano._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Sabes?...quizás, solo quizás hubiera sido bueno.-_

_-De que hablas?.-_

_-Nada.-_

_Y la caminata siguió silenciosamente._

_Ambos sabían muy adentro de lo que se hablaba, pero era posible que ese no fuera el momento indicado para hablar y confesar…_

_Confesar que todo llego muy lejos. Demasiado._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Syuusuke, no bajas a comer?.-_

_-No hermana, te lo agradezco.-_

_Syuusuke cerro la puerta, pero justo cuando el picaporte termino de subir, volvió a bajarse acompañado de varios golpecitos en la puerta._

_-Aniki…que sucede contigo?.- Pregunto el menor de la familia entrando y recostándose en la cama del nombrado con algo de pesadez y sobre todo cuidado._

_-Estoy bien.-_

_Fuji miro una vez mas el yeso de su hermano en uno de sus brazos, que llegaba hasta el hombro._

_Se maldijo a si mismo internamente._

_-Yuuta, lo siento.-_

_Y le sonrió._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El día llego, estaba mental y emocionalmente preparado, aunque lo dudaba igualmente._

_Era sábado a la mañana, y el se encontraba sentado en una silla con ruedas, a la cual le sacaba provecho moviéndose de un lado al otro, como un niño, aunque un poco mas disimulado._

_En el lugar, solo habían dos personas, el, y un hombre con bata que lo miraba meticulosamente._

_-La entrevista ya comenzó, me equivoco?.-_

_-Si.- El hombre canoso sentado detrás de un escritorio, volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza.- No pareces tener problemas muy serios.-_

_-Que tienes?.- Pregunto curioso, entrelazando sus manos._

_-Se supone que usted lo averigüe.- Respondió Fuji, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin soltar la mirada que sostenía desde hace minutos con el hombre._

_Sentía algo de rencor y odio hacia el. Simplemente el tipo no le agradaba._

_No lo conocía, es mas, lo acababa de ver en toda su vida, y ya lo irritaba._

_-Trata de contarme al respecto.- Ordeno el hombre, inclinándose hacia delante._

"_-Oh, claro…así me internan de una vez y sin perder tiempo tratando de ver cuan loco estoy"._

_-Yo…-Comenzó._

_No sabia que decir, y no había pensado en como "zafar" de aquella…_

_Estaba atrapado, compartiendo unas dos horas con ese tipo, y su irritante forma de ser._

_-No pienses que no he visto casos como los tuyos, pacientes tratando de hacerme creer que están totalmente sanos, mentalmente, claro.- Comento el canoso, mirándolo como si estuviera hablando con un niño._

_-Yo estoy muerto.- Soltó, sabiendo que el no le creería._

_-Si?.- Otra vez ese tono..._

_Fuji apretó sus puños, escondiéndolos bajo el escritorio, sobre sus piernas, mientras veía el gesto que su nuevo – y primer – psicólogo le hacia en son de burla._

_-Cuénteme más de su muerte y resurrección.-_

_El ojiazul formo una sonrisa. Los roles se estaban por cambiar si aquel hombre canoso no se cuidaba las palabras._

_-Dime, crees en esas cosas?. La vida después de la muerte y todas esas fantasías.-_

_-No. Antes no.-_

_-Y ahora crees, supongo.- _

_-Eso creo.-_

_Syuusuke comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando a un punto indefinido de la habitación, y respondiendo las preguntas que el psicólogo le hacia._

_Prácticamente, en casi dos horas había contado toda su vida desde que nació._

"_-Y pensar que me llevo, hasta ahora, 16 años armarla…y vivirla…-"_

_-Sientes tristeza cuando ves en ese estado a Yuuta?.- _

_Volvió con sus preguntas. _

_Mientras preguntaba y escuchaba las respuestas que Syuusuke le daba, este anotaba y garabateaba cosas en una carpeta roja recién comprada, se notaba que era nueva ya que Fuji había logrado alcanzar a leer el precio en una diminuta etiqueta a un costado de esta._

_La carpeta estaba vacía, y parecía que esa iba a ser la que contara toda su vida, según ese hombre, quien seguía preguntando y escribiendo._

_-Bien, esto se termino.-_

_Syuusuke contuvo las ganas de saltar de la silla e irse._

_-Nos veremos…-observo en una receta, apoyada en su escritorio-…el próximo sábado, así hablaremos de tu charla con Tezuka, bien?.- Entrego la receta en manos de Fuji, quien la arrugo un poco al sentir que el hombre canoso emitía el nombre del de lentes._

_-Cuando es que le hable de el?.- _

_El hombre soltó una carcajada, ante la mirada confusa del niño._

_-Adiós.- Le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Fuji, y lo veía desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Syuusuke, como te fue?.- Le pregunto una voz apagada._

_El menor de los ahí presentes cerro la puerta de entrada tras si, y miro con rencor a su hermana mayor._

_-Crees que me internen?.- Escupió en un tono de odio puro, y mirándola del mismo modo.-Eso desean, alejarme?.- Termino su oración. Haciendo llorar a su hermana._

_En ese momento, quería descargarse con alguien, por haberle hecho esto. Y aunque sabía que la culpa no era precisamente de su hermana, no había alguien más con quien descargarse en ese momento._

_Estaba solo, y no quería apoyarse en alguien ajeno a su familia…no quería lastimar y asustar de cierta forma a otros…incluyendo a Tezuka._

_También se odio una ves mas a el mismo por decir a su madre todo aquello, que para ojos ajenos, parecía solo una infantil fantasía con un poco de sangre._

_Pero claro, quien le creería?._

_Ni siquiera el amor podía contra esa gran mentira a vista de los demás de su alrededor._

_Ni siquiera pudo con Tezuka, quien creía que el amor que el de lentes sentía por el, era totalmente ciego e incondicional._

_Estaba todo perdido, sin embargo – por instinto – debía protegerse y no dejarse morir atrapado en un consultorio para gente a punto de ir a parar en un manicomio._

_Porque ni siquiera era un psicólogo para gente normal, no. Su familia se encargo personalmente de pedirle uno de esos jodidos que deciden si te encierran o te dejan en paz._

_Y si es que estaba loco, cosa que ya dudaba, no cabía la menor duda de que su vida, sus 16 años de vida, serian enviados a la basura…o quedarían atrapados en cuatro paredes blancas, a las cuales vería todos los días que le quedaban._

_CONTINUARA…_

_Kitana: Holaa!..._

_Pido perdón por la enorme demora, pero ( por si no leyeron en mi perfil), estoy priorizando mas mis estudios y notas para el fin de año._

_Por eso estoy escribiendo de a poquito, y el tiempo fue pasando y pasando._

_Gracias a los que me mandaron antes sus reviews!. _

_Espero recibir mas para saber que les parece este capitulo a todos los que leyeron._

_La historia ya esta bien encaminada, así que solo me faltaría pasar mis ideas a papel y ya._

_Bueno, gracias otra ves._

_Nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
